The Smasher's 3DS'
by SmashingBoy34
Summary: Since Zelda had brought her 3DS to Smash Mansion, everyone had gotten one. When Master Hand thinks they aren't training, he brings in an old enemy of the Smashers to distract them. Contains some violence later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda walked up one of the many staircases in Smash Mansion to the room that she, Peach and Rosalina shared with her 3DS in her hand. She had had her DS in Smash Mansion with her since the last Visitor Week which was 5 months ago. Her and Link went to Hyrule to visit but Zelda had forgotten to get it from her room. Luckily, Impa had seen it and got it to Zelda.

Since Zelda had reunited with her 3DS, everyone in Smash Mansion got one. They all downloaded something called 'NintenChat' so they could chat to each other without having to leave the comfort of their own rooms.

Zelda has finally reached her room and lied on her bed. She quietly opened up her 3DS and clicked on 'NintenChat'

_Now Entering: TriWsdom_

_TriWsdom: Someone please enter so bored _

_Now Entering: KingKoopa_

_KingKoopa: Bored Zelda?_

_TriWsdom: Yes.._

_KingKoopa: Why don't you come and visit mine and Ganondorf's room?_

_Now Leaving: TriWsdom_

"Well i guess i won't be able to go on there for a while" She sighed

Suddenly, Peach walked in and lay on her bed face down in her pink pillows.

"What's wrong Peach?" Zelda inquired while moving over to Peach's bed and sitting next to her.

"Well, now I'm head chef I've got to remember everyone's food and it's so hard and confusing!" Peach replied

"I've got an idea to get rid of that stress!" Zelda replied smiling

"What?" Peach replied. After a second she realized what Zelda was talking about.

"NEW LEAF!" They said in unison.

Peach reached for her pink 3ds and clicked on the New Leaf icon.

"Who's town should we go to?" Zelda asked Peach

"Why don't we go to Villagers?" She replied "He has got the best town!" She laughed.

What they didn't notice was Samus approaching the door.  
"Hey wanna go train?" She asked them both.

No reply...

"Peach, Zelda? HELLO?" Samus said impatiently."Fine I'll go train with Mario and Link" Samus replied Mischievously

"Uhh i give up" She said as she walked away down the corridor"

**Meanwhile, in Master Hand's room**

Master Hand had just finished watching Samus try to get the princesses attention with a sigh.

"They are so attached to those 3DS' it's unbelievable" He sighed "It's not just them, every smasher in this Mansion has one and it's ruining the training schedule"

"Yea I agree with you" Crazy Hand replied while playing Mario Kart 7 on his massive 3DS.

"We need a plan to distract them from their 3DS' and get them training at the same time" Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers and Crazy Hand's 3DS' disappeared.

"Hey! I nearly finished the 150cc Star Cup! I could of unlocked Rosalina. She would have been so UNICYCLE!" Crazy Hand Bellowed.

Suddenly, Master Hand had an idea.

"Get me the contact details for Tabuu" He said evily.

* * *

Some drama is gonna go down in Smash Mansion!

Yes, i know there's no such thing as NintenChat but oh well.

**If you have any ideas for NintenChat names let me know :)**


	2. Emergency Meeting

Chapter 2: Emergancy Meeting

Zelda and Peach were still playing Animal Crossing. They had been playing for 3 hours. During that time, Palutena, Mii and Pac-man had entered Smash Mansion.

Suddenly, over the speakers an announcement came that got Zelda and Peach's attention.

"CAN ALL SMASHERS COME TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING!" Master Hand bellowed through the speakers.

* * *

Zelda and Peach walked into the auditorium and sat down in some empty seats between Rosalina and Toon Link.

"Have we missed anything?" Zelda asked Rosalina.

"No most of us only got here a minute before you did." Rosalina replied

Suddenly. Master Hand appeared out of nowhere.

"Good Evening!" Master Hand Hollered. "It has come to mine and Crazy Hand's attention that Tabuu has returned!"

There was a sudden amount of chatting among the smashers.

Some with anger

Some with confusion (the new smashers)

Some with fear

"SILENCE!" Master Hand bellowed and all the Smashers stopped their conversations.

"He was spotted gathering an army from every universe." Master Hand announced. "Some of you will go out and fight his army, some of you will stay behind and defend Smash City." "There will be a notice up tomorrow saying where everyone will be, that is all"

He then floated away and left the Smashers alone.

"I can't belive this!" Samus hissed.

"You might wanna put the gun down Samus!" Pit stated hinting a little bit that he was scared of her.

"Why angel boy, you scared?" Samus chuckled

"I'm not scared of a woman who has to have a power suit to actually give people damage" Pit laughed.

"You little..." Samus hissed as she jumped onto Pit and started punching and kicking him.

"Stop arguing!" Zelda and Rosalina yelled.

Samus stopped hitting Pit.

"Sorry Pit" Samus said.

"It's ok" Pit smiled.

"That's better!" Zelda smiled "I've got a plan!"

"What is it?" Kirby asked.

"Samus and Fox, can you get us some guns from your universes?" Zelda asked her bounty hunter friend and Fox.

"We'll see what we can do" Samus and Fox smiled.

"Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Pikachu, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Toon Link and Sonic will go to Mario's universe and grab as many items has you can!" Zelda declared.

"Yes Princess!" They replied.

"Me, Link, Marth, Ike, Rosalina, Palutena, Donkey Kong, Pit, Bowser and Villager will go to Hyrule, then to Kid Icarus universe and then to the Fire Emblem universe to grab as many swords, arrows, daggers and stuff as we can."

"Little Mac, Dedede, Lucario, Shiek, Greninja, Charizard, Yoshi, Mii and Pac-Man will go to all the universes and get all the past smashers to get here tonight!" Zelda declared "We must all be back by midnight which gives us a good 4 hours to do our tasks and get back here!

All the smashers got into the portals and teleported to their destinations.

* * *

I might start a new story and continue with this one at the same time :)


End file.
